Scooter
Scooter is a main character in Tales from the Borderlands and Borderlands 2 and a character in Borderlands. Character Scooter is a mechanic who seems to be nice and enjoys saying his company catchphrase "Catch A Riiiiiiiiiiiiide". And an absolute legend. Tales from the Borderlands "Atlas Mugged" Scooter will appear in this episode. "Escape Plan Bravo" Scooter will die in this episode. Death Killed by * Rocket Thruster Explosion * Henderson (corpse, caused) * Fiona (caused) Due to the corpse of Henderson getting sucked into one of the rocket thrusters, the rocket was on the verge of exploding. Scooter and Fiona proceeded to begin the process of fixing the malfunctioning rocket thrusters. However, while Fiona was successful in fixing one of the rocket thrusters via pressing the yellow button amidst a pair of fast closing doors that would clamp onto one's arm if they weren't fast enough but stabilizing the rocket, and pulling the latch to detach the rocket thrusters, Scooter ended up getting his arm stuck due to having a short arm. Fiona tried to help free Scooter from the doors, but with time against them as well as the rocket thruster now at critical levels, Scooter accepted his fate and told Fiona to pull the latch, even though this meant that he was going to die. After sharing a tearful and emotional final moment together, Fiona pulls the latch, detaching the rocket thruster along with Scooter as he bids Fiona goodbye. As the rocket thruster crashes back onto Pandora, Scooter yells out his final words, which is fittingly his catchphrase, "Catch a riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" before the rocket thruster exploded, killing him. Fiona looked on absolute sorrow as Scooter's ultimate sacrifice saved not only her life, but the rest of the crew's as well. In honor of his death and sacrifice, Fiona launched his satellite out into space, in which is showed an advertisement of Scooter's company, along with a catchphrase of choice. (CATCH A RIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!) Killed Victim (Yes, only one) Lucky (son of Mick Zaford) Relationships Fiona Scooter became interested in Fiona when he learned that she was in the death race in Zer0 Sum. Scooter can have a crush on Fiona, depending on how the Player treated him. Fiona came to like Scooter, even if he insisted on coming with her to Helios in Escape Plan Bravo. They will share a heartfelt goodbye before Scooter dies. Sasha Scooter was surprised to see Sasha and admired her from the moment he saw her. If Fiona treated Scooter nicely, Scooter will stare at them both with his mouth wide open, looking confused. He was happy to see Sasha and Fiona again in Escape Plan Bravo and travels with them to Helios. Scooter can have a crush on Sasha, depending on how Fiona treated him. Janey Janey is Scooter's assistant who works on bikes. Their relationship of each other is fine. Rhys Rhys and Scooter only interact if Rhys went to Hollow Point. Scooter dislikes Rhys because he is from Hyperion at first but he eventually accepts him when Fiona tells Scooter that Rhys and Vaughn are Fiona's friends. In Escape Plan Bravo, they are not seen interacting but Rhys states that Scooter is one of the nicest people he met on Pandora. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride (Video, No Lines) * Escape Plan Bravo (Death) Category:Borderlands 2 Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:He is Zer0